More Wonderful Than Cute
by Polerbair
Summary: Short little yuri/shoujo ai one shot with Sumi-chan and Kazama and no one else.


**Author's Note: Having finally read the manga I can understand why they never animated a second season. They probably decided quickly to animate the first season before the manga had gotten very far and by the time the anime was finished I'm sure they realized by then where the manga was going and realized it wasn't worth animating. **

**The author of the manga dragged it out so long (torturously long in fact) that it actually got quite boring. The author seemed to be under the impression that letting these two girls get together would mean the end of the story which I think Morinaga Milk proved is not true with her manga GirlFriends which I think is the best yuri/shoujo ai story ever told imo. **

**After officially becoming a couple you can still have the story continue showing them learning how to deal with life as a couple. Any way, The author of Sasameki Koto dragged things on so long that the ending was rather anticlimactic. **

**[SPOILER ALERT] It ends with a very brief and tearful confession as they are about to be separated and there isn't even a kiss which leaves the reader thinking "I read through forty some odd chapters for that? pffft"**

**It's because of that that I think this story needs a fanfic that rectifies the situation by bringing them together a bit sooner. And to any one who would complain about OOC, well, The situation the original author created requires it. Ushio is under the impression that Sumika is straight and not wanting to risk losing the only friend that tolerated her open gayness would keep her feelings well hidden by saying things like "Your not my type." And Sumika believing that wouldn't risk pushing Ushio away with a hopeless confession.**

**So I'm going to have to kick at least one of these characters a little out of character at least to give one of them enough courage to confess and I think the best time to do that is the moment in the manga when Ushio drops the hint by saying "I found something even more wonderful than cute." At this point the gap between them seems to be at it's shortest requiring the least amount of courage for Sumika to make the leap across that short gap so that's where my fanfic will start.**

**I'll be the first to admit I'm not the best writer but I thought this fanfic really needed to exist and since no one else has written it I guess I had to.**

* * *

><p>Kazama had just run into Sumika on her way home after getting off the train and Sumika had invited Kazama to Lottie's birthday party and suggested that Lottie might be wearing cute cloths. While Kazama wasn't feeling quite brave enough to confess just yet she was overwhelmed by a desire to relieve Sumika of the burden of trying to support her in her cute girl chasing endeavors so she decided to drop a hint.<p>

"I finally found something that's even more wonderful than cute. Do you know what it is?" asked Kazama-san offering up her brightest smile.

"hmmm, Ultra-cute or something?"

"INCORRECT!" taunted Kazama-san "That'll be your homework until next time." she added.

"How about this, animal, mineral or vegetable?" said Sumika.

"Okay, animal but the first question you get a no answer to is the last question I answer." said Kazama.

"Human?"

"Yes."

"Female?"

"Of course."

Sumika got a little nervous at that point and thought, _Do I dare get my hopes up again? In a way I'm really the same as her. I too set myself up to be hurt time and time again. Well, I guess I can rule myself out here rather quickly. _"Is she tall?"

"YES!" Kazama said cheerfully.

That last answer caused Sumika's heart to skip a beat and she gasped and thought, _Oh my... She couldn't really mean me, could she? _and while averting her eyes and blushing she said "Does she wear glasses?"

"Yup."

Sumika's heart was now racing and pumping even more blood to the capillaries in her cheeks. _No way. NO WAY! This is way too good to be true! It can't be! _"Is she...strong?"

"Yes, very strong." said Kazama-san in a soft longing voice.

Sumika's eyes were now shimmering wet as tears of happiness started to trickle out. "Do... do you mean... Me?"

"Yes I do. I love you Sumi-chan."

Sumika, now balling her eyes out in profound joy, wrapped her arms around Kazama and said, "Oh my god... I've always loved you Ushio-chan."

"KYAA!" exclaimed Ushio. "You finally called me Ushio-chan! God I love you."

Perpetuating her preexisting blush but not averting her eyes this time Sumika said "Well yeah, It seems like it's only appropriate now that we're... lovers."

"About that, My brothers away on business for a book signing or something. Wanna sleep over?" Ushio said with a playful grin.

"Yes, of course. Lets go back to my place first so I can tell my dad and grab my pajamas."

"Yeah, okay. Sure." said Kazama with an innocent smile to conceal the fact that she was thinking, _but I doubt the pajamas will even get used._

**~SK~**

Upon entering Ushio's home Sumika was greeted with the sight of the mess she had made with her catastrophic cooking attempt what with the now long dried sauce still covering most of Ushio's brother's books and the high of happiness she was on came to a abrupt end as she crashed down into guilt and remorse causing her eyes to tear up.

"Here we are." said Ushio happily as she turned expecting to see her lover smiling back at her. "Sumi-chan! What's wrong?"

Sumika's tears flowed ever faster as she struggled to figure out how to apologize for causing so much damage so carelessly. "It's all my fault. Your brother's books. I made this huge mess with my stupidity and then ran out. I didn't even try to clean it up. I'm so so sorry."

"Sumi-chan... I told you not to worry about that. They're still readable. My brother doesn't care." said Ushio trying in vain to put Sumika at ease.

"I know but..." said Sumika still balling profusely.

"Look, if anything... I was way stupider for way longer. In fact, looking at this kitchen, This doesn't even come close to being a suitable punishment for my stupidity. It's I that should be begging your forgiveness."

After looking around at the books Ushio spotted the picture of the two of them and picked it up. "You see this? This was among the casualties and you replaced this for me. If you hadn't replaced it, that would have been closer to a suitable punishment for my stupidity because this picture is so important to me. But you did replace it. Thank you so much for that." Then she reached up and placed a hand on one of Sumika's cheeks and planted a kiss on the other. "Okay now? All better?"

Sumika just nodded while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Are you sure? Cause you know we really can't have you breaking down into tears every time you come over. The kitchen will be he first room you see every time you come over." Ushio said teasingly.

Sumika chuckled at that and said "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Oh, now look what all that crying did to your cute face. Your eyes are all red and puffy. Come on. Let's go to my room and get out of this kitchen or your face will never return to normal." With that Ushio took Sumika by the hand and lead her down the hall to their little love nest.

**~SK~**

Ushio was lying on her side in bed holding open the covers while Sumika crawled into bed next to her. Once Sumika was in bed Ushio wrapped herself and the covers around Sumika and snuggled up close. "mmmmmmmmm... Feel better after that warm bath?" said Ushio.

"Yes. Very much. Thank you. And thank you for washing my back for me too."

"And thank you for washing mine. Although I think you really got the better end of that deal."

"I'm sorry. Did I not do something wrong? Did I not do a good job?"

"No no no, You did a wonderful job. It's just that you have a lot of back to wash. But it's okay cause it's a sexy back and I quite enjoyed washing it for you." said Ushio all the while giving Sumika reassuring kisses.

"Ushio, not that it matters but... Just out of curiosity, what made you finally change your mind about me?"

Ushio's next few words were quite spaced apart as she had no idea how the sentence she'd just started was going to end. "Well... uhm... I don't think there was any one moment when I did a complete one eighty but I'd have to say it started that day at the pool. That was the first time I saw you in that blue bikini. Until then I had never realized what a beautiful body you had. Your legs were so long and sexy and your butt was so cute and those perfect breasts. And your face was so pretty when you were looking up at me from down in my lap. I wanted to kiss you so bad that day. But at the time I still thought you liked boys so I did my best to hide my attraction and pretend you weren't my type because I couldn't lose you as a friend."

Sumika brought a hand up to Ushio's cheek and with the backs of her fingers gently brushed Ushio's cheek and said "You can kiss me now."

Ushio didn't have far to go with their faces already being so close to each other it just took a slight tilt of her neck to plant a tender kiss right on Sumika's lips. Then she kissed her bottom lip tugging on it gently with her own, then her top lip. "Oh Sumi-chan... Your lips are so soft" she cooed. Ushio then lifted one leg and draped it over one of Sumika's and pulled her lover as close as could be with one hand while caressing the back of her head with the other and continued the gentle kisses.

Sumika's heart was pounding. Her long time dream had finally come true and she was completely melting in the heat of her lovers affection. "I love you so much Ushio." she murmured between kisses.

"I love you too Sumi-chan." Ushio had started something she couldn't bring her self to stop and getting carried away she brought the hand that was previously resting on Sumika's waste up to one of her breasts and began massaging it which induced a moan of pleasure in Sumika. Said hand then traveled southward feeling it's way down from the mountains, across the flat plains and down into the valley where it was met by one of Sumika's hands.

"No please. Don't... I'm not ready." said Sumika with lamenting eyes hating the thought of disappointing her lover.

Ushio backed away enough to look upon her true love's sorrowful expression and realized she was right and with an assuring smile said "You're right. I'm sorry honey. I got so carried away. Honestly, I'm not ready either. I don't really have any idea what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry Ushio. It's not that I don't want to,,,"

"No no, You have nothing to be sorry about." said Ushio cupping Sumika's cheek. "You have been so so patient with me. My god, when i think of the things I put you through. Chasing after other girls right in front of you. And I can't believe I made you kiss me wearing that stupid mask and I thought I was doing you a favor. I will wait as long as you need Sumi-chan. You deserve that and so much more."

"Oh my god I love you so much Ushio." said an appreciative Sumika.

"I love you too Sumi-chan. We can just snuggle each other to sleep and wake up in each others arms tomorrow morning," Then Ushio moved back in rubbing Sumika's nose with her own between planting a few more gentle goodnight kisses.

"Goodnight Sumi-chan."

"Goodnight Ushio-chan."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I kind of feel like that's how it should have gone down.<strong>

**As it is this can stand alone as a one shot but if it gets a lot of attention it could go on. If you think I should continue this and you have ideas I am open to suggestions.**

**Thank You Sensei Powell for the heads-up. Turns out the site I read from only had up to chapter 46 so I thought it ended there. I found chapter 53 and read that. Kind of a cool ending. Sadly there doesn't seem to be any translated scans of chapters 47-52 available anywhere. Would have preferred to read them first but oh well.**


End file.
